This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2002-79739, filed on 13 Dec. 2002, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of managing storage space in a digital camera, more particularly, a digital camera in which a memory card for storing image files is inserted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In typical digital cameras, for example, a digital camera having a model name “Digimax 350SE” which is manufactured by Samsung Techwin Co., Ltd., image files of photographs taken by a user are compressed and stored in a memory card. However, due to a limited capacity of the memory card, only a predetermined number of photographs are stored in the memory card. Accordingly, when the remaining capacity of the memory card is insufficient to store photographs, the user inconveniently selects and deletes the image files stored in the memory card to take new photographs.